Ottawa Fire Services
History The current City of Ottawa was formed in 2001 through an amalgamation of the former City of Ottawa and the various municipalities of the Ottawa-Carleton Regional Municipalities. Several fire departments were merged, namely: *The former Ottawa Fire Department *Gloucester Fire Department *Kanata Fire Department *Nepean Fire Department and Vanier, plus the Townships of *Cumberland Township Fire Department *Goulbourn Township Fire Department *Osgoode Township Fire Department *Rideau Township Fire Department *West Carleton Township Fire Department The City of Vanier and Village of Rockcliffe Park were also part of the amalgamation, but both of these municipalities already purchased fire protection from the City of Ottawa. Vanier's fire department was disbanded in 1985 when the city contracted with Ottawa. Fire Stations Organization The Ottawa fire Service (OFS) is staffed with career and paid-on-call personnel, with a total of 1576 firefighters. OFS has one (1) Fire Chief, serving under him are three (3) Deputy Chiefs, four (4) Platoon Chiefs, five (5) Division Chiefs, Twenty (20) District Chiefs and four (4) Rural Sector Chiefs. Districts 1-5 are all full-time with the exception of Pumper/Tanker 41, Squad 41, Tanker 45, Squad 45, Pumper/Tanker 46, Pumper/Tanker 53, and Squad 53. Those seven (7) trucks are volunteer trucks. Districts 6-9 are staffed by volunteer personnel. Volunteer firefighters in Ottawa use green flashing lights to get to their station. These lights are coutesy lights, meaning that they don't demand the right-of-way, the Highway Traffic Act ''states "The purpose of flashing green lights is to help other drivers recognize a firefighter en-route to an emergency and be courteous and yield the right-of-way." Future Plans Final design work is underway on a new Station 55 at 2263 Portobello Boulevard in Orleans South. Construction is scheduled to begin in late 2016, with completion in 2018. Once done, Station 55's current location on Blair Road will be closed. In the Station Location Study released in June 2015, OFS revealed plans to consolidate Station 36 and 55 into a new station to be built on Cyrville Road. The study also recommends the relocation of Station 45 further south to better serve the area of South March. The Cyrville Road station is set to be built in 2017, and the relocation of Station 45 is set to start in 2020. Each new station would cost about $5.5 Million. Operations There are 45 Fire Stations in Ottawa, 16 volunteer and 29 full-time. As of January 2011, OFS has begun a three (3) year trial of the 24 hour shifts. In September 2013, the union voted to extend the trial for another two (2) years. Equipment Currently, City of Ottawa firefighters are being issued tan Starfield Lion bunker gear, black leather STC Marshall fire boots, and traditional black Cairns 1044's. OFS use's MSA FireHawk M7XT SCBA's. Black helmets with two (2) orange stripes means a rookie firefighter. A black helmet with no stripes means a senior firefighter. A red helmet can belong to a Lieutenant or Captain. A white helmet belongs to a Chief. All volunteer firefighters and all chiefs are issued Swissphone DE925 pagers or Daviscomms Br802 pagers. As of 01 Oct. 2012 the program I Am Responding(when a call is dispatched, this will show how many firefighters are responding to the station) has been launched in every rural station in Ottawa. lolo.jpg|Ottawa Fire Logo |link=http://www.1310news.com/files/2013/03/Ottawa-Fire-Service1.jpg DSC02970.JPG|Pump 81A DSC02968.JPG|Tanker 81A DSC02945.JPG DSC02940.JPG|Ladder 81A (Current) DSC02892.JPG|Parade 81 4316146021 09fdf74f06 b.jpg 4316886714 2bbf593fdf b.jpg 4316155005 2d8472a585 b.jpg|Pumper/Tanker 53 4316893292 842b152845 b.jpg 4316894936 8e60a88ced b.jpg 4316896458 eddcb5b190 b.jpg 4316897806 47f7238de1 b.jpg|Brush Truck 84 4316899764 a04ee3fe2c b.jpg 4316901420 5a8d398e5e b.jpg|Squad 84 4316903206 b1c119b52c b.jpg 4316904988 1db397e4fd b.jpg|Haz-Mat 24 4316172737 1d5cb03da9 b.jpg 4316908336 1ed7c97657 b.jpg 4316909852 ce8362e75e b.jpg 4316916786 33494b0553 b.jpg 4316918756 2c4eea1558 b.jpg 4316920462 f35ee08ddb b.jpg 4316188767 c0a8843ff8 b.jpg 4316190191 245678f9db b.jpg 4316191887 bcec94b814 b.jpg 4316193371 682df0ebc8 b.jpg 4316194977 ebcc7f6a6c b.jpg|Pumper/Tanker 84 4316930228 6f67b2a07a b.jpg 4316198881 d047d2bf35 b.jpg 4316200855 2dcacab775 b.jpg|Support Unit 45 4316935884 762f2d6e61 b.jpg|Pump 81 4316204367 d8585f37fc b.jpg|Retired Tanker 81 4316939314 bfdf7c93cd b.jpg|Retired Ladder 81 4316940874 d9f80bec7f b.jpg|Parade 83 4316942740 e7b0ec6f86 b.jpg 4316211057 f9d03917e1 b.jpg|Pump 83 4316212539 4d8a51e96e b.jpg 4316213929 47a933ac3c b.jpg|Pump 81B 4316215623 6624cd287a b.jpg|Training Rescue 4316950368 b63cbba845 b.jpg|Brush Tanker 83 4316218439 ea298d6959 b.jpg|Brush Truck 83 4316219973 ff2deddf05 b.jpg|Tanker 83 4316221771 389d460633 b.jpg 4316956552 01042cb18a b.jpg|Parade 81 4316225079 08f7c8a5a2 b.jpg 4316959562 ac0d275df5 b.jpg 4316961524 f990d49616 b.jpg 4316230385 c2361009e5 b.jpg Thibault heavy rescue.jpg 71 B357 Rescue 12.jpg B2 B304 Car 50.jpg 71 B357 Rescue 12 Malteese.jpg 71 B357 Rescue 12 Rear.jpg 75 5107 Ladder 51 (Bronto) Close up.jpg 74 0178 Pump 37 Frnt.jpg 74 0522 Pump 57.jpg 74 0525 Pump 51.jpg B3 6597 Car 06.jpg C3 0751 Sfty 23.jpg 74 0178 Pump 37.jpg Fleet After amalgamation, the OFS ordered 20 new HME pumpers, trying to make a uniform department. To replace the aging HME pumpers, OFS ordered 24 KME pumpers to keep a uniform department. Along with the amalgamation, OFS inherited all pre-amalgamation fire trucks. Apparatus are identified by a letter to identify the vehicle type, followed by a number that identifies the station it is housed in, for example; P12 stands for a Pumper housed at Station 12. District and Rural Chiefs are identified with a C (standing for car) then the district number they are in, (example, C10 means a District Chief in District 1) Types of apparatus in service include: *Pumper (P81A) or (P81B when a station runs more than one Pumper) *Ladder (L81) or (LA13) *Rescue (R82) or (RE12) *Tanker (T81A) or (T81B) or (RT94 when a station runs more than one Tanker) *Pumper/Tanker (PT84) *Hazardous Materials (Haz-Mat) (HM24) *Technical Rescue (TR43) *Squad (S45) *Service Vehicle / Service Van (SV81) *Brush Truck (BT83) *Water-Rescue (WR53) *Air Management / Tender (AM54) or (AT54) *Rehabilitation (RHB54) *Brush Tanker (BTA83) *Pod Vehicle (PV47) *Safety Officer (SFTY23) or (SO23) *District Chief (C40) *Sector Chief (C70) *Foam Truck (FT25) *Command Vehicle (CMD46) *Initial Hazard Assessment Team (IHT24) *All-terrain Vehicle (ATV71) *Snowmobile (SM63) *Fire Prevention Officer (FPO) *Fire Investigator (INV1) *Public Information Officer (PIO) Apparatus roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. District 1 (Urban)'' 'Fire Station 11' - 135 Preston St. (West Downtown) Built 1985 :Car 10 (B2-B304) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe (ex-Car 50) : Pumper 11A (74-D066) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#8811) : Pumper 11B (74-5104) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (ex-Pumper 11A) :Ladder 11 (75-B087) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Carl Thibault / RK (1750/300/109' rear-mount) (SN#2203-??) :Water Rescue 11 (B3-C910) - 2012 Chevrolet 2500 HD / ARE Top :Boat 11 (V9-0740) 'Fire Station 12' - 635 O'Connor St. (South Downtown) Built 1974 :Pumper 12 (74-5105) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500) :Rescue 12 (71-B357) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Eastway :Technical Rescue 12 (C6-3221) - 2009 GMC C5500 'Fire Station 13 '- 530 King Edward Ave. (East Downtown) Built 1985 :Pumper 13A (74-15300) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#9741) :Pumper 13B (74-0552) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500) :Ladder 13 (76-0534) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1750/300/100' rear-mount) (SE#3069) ''District 2 (Urban) 'Fire Station 21' - 1300 Woodroffe Ave. Built 1986 :'Pumper 21''' (74-D064) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#8813) :Hazmat 21 (71-2900) - 1994 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte :Hazmat Support (C5-0704) - 2002 GMC 3500 / PK Bodies 'Fire Station 22' - 1397 Richmond Rd. Built 1989 :Pumper 22 (74-15296) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#9737) :Ladder 22 (75-0531) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1750/300/95' rear-mount tower) (SN#SE 3071) :Water Rescue 22 (B3-D473) - 2013 Ford F-250 / GEMTOP Top :Boat 22 (V9-0741) - ??? 'Fire Station 23 (Headquarters)' - 1443 Carling Ave. Built 1985 :Car 20 (B2-C882) - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe :Pumper 23 (74-15293) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service (1250/500/15A) (GSO#9738) :Ladder 23 (75-0575) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Carl Thibault / RK (1500/300/104' rear-mount tower) :Safety 23 ' (B2-C885) - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe :'Car 1 Ford Interceptor Sedan / Unmarked / Fire Chief :Car 2 'Ford Interceptor Sedan / Unmarked / Deputy Chief, Operations and Special Ops :'Car 2B 'Unknown Car / Assistant Deputy Chief, Urban Ops :'Car 2C 'Unknown Car / Assistant Deputy Chief, Rural Ops and Communications :'Car 2D Unknown Car / Assistant Deputy Chief, Special Ops :Car 3 Ford Interceptor Sedan / Unmarked / Deputy Chief, Community, Education, Asset Mgnt, and Safety :Car 3B '(Unkown car) / Assistant Deputy Chief, Asset Mgnt :'Car 3D (Unkown car) / Assistant Deputy Chief, Prevention and Community Standards :Car 4 '(Unkown car) / Deputy Chief :'Car 5 '(Unknown car) / Reserved Chief Car :'Car 6 ' (B2-B305) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe (Platoon Chief) (EX-Car 60) :'Car 7 '(Unknown car) / Special Operations Chief :'Car 8 '(Unknown car) / Chief Safety Officer :'Car 9 '(Unknown car) / Reserved Chief Car :'Service Truck 23 (B5-B078) - 2011 Dodge Ram 5500 :Public Information Officer (C1-0779) 2011 Chevrolet Uplander :Maintenance 1 (C4-0797) - 2011 GMC Savana 4500 :Fire Investigations 1 '(C3-14346) - 2014 Mercedes Sprinter 2500 :'Fire Investigations 2 '''(C3-14347) - 2014 Mercedes Sprinter 2500 Fire Station 24' - 230 Viewmount Dr ., Nepean Built 1988 :'Pumper 24 (74-15299) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#9740) :'''Ladder 24 (75-0532) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1750/300/95' rear-mount tower) (SN#SE 3072 / #126562) :Hazmat 24 (71-15424) - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / EVI / Dependable :Initial Hazard Assessment Team 24 (71-5110) - 2006 Ford E-350 / Crestline Coach :Decon 24 (F8-0712) - Decontamination Trailer 'Fire Station 25' - 60 Knoxdale Rd., Nepean :Pumper 25 (74-0535) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (SN#2136) :Foam Truck 25 '(73-0556) - 2008 International (EX-Pod Vehicle 44) :'Foam Truck 25 Pod '''(N96-D184) - ??? District 3 (Urban) Fire Station 31' - 3255 Conroy Rd. Built 1988 :'Car 30 (B2-C878) - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe :'''Pumper 31 (74-0578) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) 'Fire Station 32' - 3202 Leitrim Rd., Gloucester Built 1996 :Pumper/Tanker 32 (79-0576) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault / (1250/2500) 'Fire Station 33' - 3336 McCarthy Rd. Built 1983 :Pumper 33 (74-0571) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) :Ladder 33 '''(75-0565) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault / RK (1500/300/104' rearmount tower) Fire Station 34' - 700 Brookfield Rd. Built 1987 :'Pumper 34''' (74-0545) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (SN#2171) (Ex-Pumper 35) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/71639059@N00/6389504721/in/set-72157627967604324 Fire Station 35 (Communications and Dispatch)] - 2355 Altavista Dr. Built 1991 :Pumper 35 (74-15294) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#9744) :Ladder 35 (75-0520) - 2002 E-One Cyclone II (1750/300/95' tower) (SN#124230 / SE 3001) (ex-L11) 'Fire Station 36 '(Training Division) - 900 Industrial Ave. Built 1976 :Pumper 36 (74-D059) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#8814) (Ex-Training Pumper) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/71639059@N00/6438495715/in/set-72157627967604324 Fire Station 37] - 910 Earl Armstrong Rd Built 2004 :Pumper 37 '(74-0572) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (EX-Pumper 43) :'Ladder 37 '(75-0574) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault / RK tower (1500/300/104') :'Water Rescue 37 (B3-D472) - 2013 Ford F-250 / GEMTOP Top :Boat 37 '''(V9-0741) - ??? District 4 (Urban) Fire Station 41 '- 380 Eagleson Rd., South East Kanata Built 1981 :'Car 40''' (B2-C880) - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe :Pumper 41 (74-15298) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#9739) :Pumper/Tanker 41 (Rural) (79-0563) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :Squad 41 (Rural) (C3-0796) - 2013 Ford E-350 'Fire Station 42' - 1021 Teron Rd., West Kanata Built 1970 :Pumper 42 (74-D069) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#8815) :Ladder 42 (76-0533) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/300/100') (SN#SE 3070 /#126301) 'Fire Station 43' - 3845 Old Richmond Rd., Bells Corners Built 1990 :Pumper/Tanker 43 (79-0555) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) (SN#2253) (EX-Pumper/Tanker 37) :Rescue 43 (71-B358) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Eastway :Tech Rescue 43 (C5-D017) - 2013 Chevrolet Express 4500 'Fire Station 44' - 1075 Greenbank Rd., North Barrhaven Built 1979 :Pumper 44 (74-0569) - 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1050/500) 'Fire Station 45' - 1030 Riddell Dr., West Kanata Built 1980 :Support Unit 45 (7A-0546) - 2005 Chevrolet C5500 / Snuffer CAFS (500/500/25F) (SN#05111834) :Tanker 45 (Rural) (79-0887) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte (1050/2000) (SN#10764) :Squad 45 (Rural) '''(C3-0784) - 2013 Ford E-350 Fire Station 46' - 34 Iber Rd., South Kanata Built 2011 :'Pumper 46''' (74-15302) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#9743) :Pumper/Tanker 46 (Rural) '(79-5103) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :'Command 46 (54-14005) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic / 2013 Eastway 'Fire Station 47' - 3559 Greenbank Rd., South Barrhaven Built 2011 :Pumper 47 (74-D062) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#8817) :Ladder 47 (76-0548) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault / RK (1500/300/109') (SN#2214) (EX-Ladder 44) :Pod Vehicle 47 (73-B184) - 2012 Freightliner FL112 ''District 5 (Urban) 'Fire Station 51' - 900 Montreal Rd., Quarries :'Car 50''' (B2-C884) - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe (Ex-Car 90) :Pumper 51 '(74-15297) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#9746) :'Ladder 51 (75-5107) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II / Bronto Skylift (1750/300/134' RLP) 'Fire Station 52' - 6213 Jeanne D'Arc Blvd, Orleans South West :Pumper 52 (74-15295) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#9745) 'Fire Station 53' - 500 Charlemange Blvd., Orleans Built 1991 :Pumper 53 (74-D068) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#8818) :Ladder 53 (75-0566) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault / RK (1500/300/104' rearmount tower) :Rescue 53 '(71-5106) - 2010 Spartan Merto Star / Eastway :'Water Rescue 53 '(B3-D471) - 2013 Ford F-250 / GEMTOP Top :'Pumper/Tanker 53 (Rural) '(79-5102) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :'Squad 53 (Rural) '(B3-3579) - 2013 Chevrolet 2500 HD / ARE Top :'Boat 53 (V9-B181) - 2011 Zodiac 'Fire Station 54 (Air Management and Rehabilitation Division)' - 3080 Innes Rd., Blackburn. Built 1991 :Pumper 54 (74-15304) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#9748) :Ladder 54 '(76-0564) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault / RK (1500/300/109') :'Rehabilitation 54 (73-0755) - 2006 Ford F650 / PK Bodies :Air Management / Air Tender 54 '''(C5-3170) - 2006 Ford F-550 / PK Bodies Fire Station 55' - 1700 Blair Rd, Pineview Built 1972 :'Pumper 55''' (74-0553) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (EX-Pumper 46) 'Fire Station 56' - 275 Coventry Rd, Overbrook Built 1986 :Pumper 56 ''' (74-0543) - 2006 Spartan Merto Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) Fire Station 57' - 220 Beechwood Ave, Vanier Built 1987 :'Pumper 57''' (74-D060) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#8819) :Ladder 57 '''(76-0549) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault / RK quint (1665/300/109') District 6 (Rural) Fire Station 61' - 3150 Kinburn Side Road, Kinburn Built 1983 :'Pumper/Tanker 61''' (79-0551) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) (SN#2224) :Ladder 61 (76-0518) - 2002 E-One Cyclone II (1750/500/75') (SN#124636/SE 3002) :Service Vehicle 61 (C1-0775) - 2011 Chevrolet Uplander 'Fire Station 62' - 6900 Harbour St., Fitzroy Harbour Built 1976 :Pumper 62 (74-0557) - 2007 Spartan Merto Star / Carl Thibault (1050/800) :Tanker 62 (79-0560) - 2009 International / Carl Thibault (-/2500) :Water Rescue / Squad 62 (B3-D470) - 2013 Ford F-250 / GEMTOP Top :Boat 62 (VB-0730) - ??? 'Fire Station 63' - 341 Bayview Dr., Woodlawn Built 1988 :Pumper/Tanker 63 (79-0528) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :Tanker 63 '(79-1002) - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte (1050/2500) (SN#15406) :'Brush Truck 63 (B5-0708) - 2003 Ford F450 / Malmberg (200/200) :ATV 63 (D6-1217) - 2003 Polaris 6x6 :Snowmobie 63 Bombardier 'Fire Station 64' - 475 Donald B. Munro Dr., Carp :Car 60 (B2-D474) - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe :Pumper 64 (74-0537) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF / Carl Thibault (1250/500) :Rescue 64 '(71-0558) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Eastway :'Tanker 64 (79-1001) - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte (625/2500) 'Fire Station 66' - 3285 Dunrobin Rd., Dunrobin Built 1987 :Pumper 66 (74-D061) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#8820) :Tanker 66 (79-0538) - 2005 International 7400 / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) (SN#2141) ''District 7 (Rural) 'Fire Station 71' - 1246 Colonial Rd., Navan :'Pumper 71''' (74-15303) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#9747) :Tanker 71 (79-0540) - 2005 International 7400 / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) (SN#2139) :Brush Truck 71 (B5-0709) - 2003 Ford F450 / Malmberg (200/200) :ATV 71 (C6-3743) :Snowmobile 71 '''(E7-?176) - Arctic Cat Fire Station 72' - 2445 Old Montreal Rd ., Cumberland Built 1997 :'Pumper 72A''' (74-D065) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#8821) :Tanker 72 (79-0561) - 2010 International 7400 / Carl Thibault (625/2500) :Tanker 72B '(79-6454) - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable pumper (840/2500) (EX-Tanker 81A) :'Squad 72 (C3-0795) - 2013 Ford E-350 'Fire Station 73 '- 6090 Rockdale Rd ., Vars Built 2007 :Car 70 (B2-C879) -''' 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe :'''Pumper/Tanker 73 (79-5101) - 2010 Spartan Galdiator / Carl Thibault (1500/2500) :Tanker 73 (79-0539) - 2005 International 7400 / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) (SN #2140) (EX-Tanker 37) :Squad 73 (B3-0781) - 2010 Ford Expedition ''District 8 (Rural) [http://img.groundspeak.com/waymarking/3f0bc560-153d-4afb-84c6-38a1e0201cfb.JPG '''Fire Station 81'] - 1641 Stittsville Main St., Stittsville :Car 80 (B2-C881) - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe :Pumper 81A (74-D063) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#8816) (Ex-Pumper 46) :Pumper 81B '(74-0510) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6934) (Ex-Pumper 81A) :'Tanker 81A (79-0025) - 1997 Freightliner FL106 / Almonte (500/2500) :Tanker 81B (79-6455) - 1996 GMC Top Kick / Dependable (840 front-mount/2500) :Ladder 81 (75-0634) - 1999 Pierce Lance / Carl Thibault (1250/300/100' tower) (SN#9910) (ex-L33) :Service Vehicle 81 '(B3-0791) - 2010 Ford Expedition (EX-Car 70) :'Parade - 1927 GMC / Lafrance 'Fire Station 82' - 6280 Perth St. , Richmond Built 1994 :Pumper 82 (74-D067) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#8822) (Ex-Pumper 24) :Rescue 82 '(71-5100) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway :'Tanker 82 (79-0577) - 2009 International / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) 'Fire Station 83' - 2352 Roger Stevens Dr ., North Gower :Pumper 83 (74-0568) - 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1050/500) (Ex-Pumper 41) :Tanker 83 (79-0517) - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte (1050/2500) (SN#17176) :Brush Truck 83 (B5-0710) - 2003 Ford F450 / Malmberg (200/200) :Brush Tanker 83 '(79-8086) - 1982 International S1800 / Wilcox/TrailFX (625 front-mount/1200) :'ATV 83 - ??? :Forestry Trailer 83 :Parade '''1949 Chevrolet Maple Leaf / Bickle pumper (425/500) Fire Station 84' - 3449 Old Almonte Rd ., Corkery Built 1986 :'Pumper/Tanker 84''' (79-0529) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :Brush Truck 84 (B5-0753) - 2006 GMC C4500 / Twin (200/200/20F) :Squad 84 (B3-C698) - 2012 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 :ATV 84 (E6-C904) - 2012 Polaris 4x4 ''District 9 (Rural) 'Fire Station 91' - 8011 Victoria St ., Metcalfe :'Pumper/Tanker 91''' (79-0541) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :Ladder 91 (75-0567) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault / RK tower (1500/300/104') :Squad 91 '''(B4-C697) - 2012 Chevrolet 3500 HD / GEMTOP Top Fire Station 92' - 3110 Nixon Dr ., Osgoode :'Pumper 92''' (74-0570) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) :Tanker 92 '(79-0530) - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Seagrave (1050/1500) :'Water Rescue 92 (B3-3578) - 2013 Chevrolet 2500 HD / GEMTOP Top :Boat 92 '''(V9-0764) - ??? Fire Station 93' - 6891 Parkway Rd ., Greely Built 1997 :'Pumper/Tanker 93''' (79-0542) - 2006 Spartan / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :Rescue 93 (71-0559) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway :Brush Truck 93 (B5-0711) - 2003 Ford F450 / Malmberg (200/200) :UTV 93 '(E6-3291) - Kabota RTV 1100 :'Snowmobile 93 (E7-2161) - 2001 Yamaha 'Fire Station 94' - 5669 Main St. , Manotick Built 1993 :Car 90 (B2-15308) 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe :Pumper 94 '(74-D070) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#8812) (Ex-Pumper 13A) :'Tanker 94 (79-0516) - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte (1050/2500) (SN#16773) :Tanker 94B (79-1003) - 2001 GMC C8500 / Almonte (-/2500) (EX-Tanker 61) :Squad 94 (B3-C909) - 2012 Chevrolet 2500 HD / ARE Top : '' Fleet Maintenance Division - 2799 Swansea Cres. :'Mechanical Support 1''' (C4-D568) - 2013 Mercedes Sprinter 2500 :Mechanical Support 2 (C4-D567) - 2013 Mercedes Sprinter 2500 :Mechanical Support 3 (C4-D566) - 2013 Mercedes Sprinter 2500 ''Training Centre - 898 Industrial Ave. :'Training Pumper 1 (74-15301) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service LFD (1250/500/15A) (GSO#9742) :'Training Pumper 2 '(74-0526) - 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M9113) (EX-Pumper 24) :'Training Ladder 1 '(76-0519) - 2002 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/300/100') (SN#125678 / SE 3003) (ex-L13) :'Training Van 1 '(C3-14007) - 2014 Chevrolet Express 2500 :'Training Van 2 '(C3-14008) - 2014 Chevrolet Express 2500 :'Training Squad 1 '(B3-3577) - 2013 Chevrolet 2500 HD / GEMTOP Top :Spare Rescue (71-0514) - 2003 HME 1871 P2 / Almonte (EX-Rescue 12) :Spare Rescue (71-0515) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Almonte (EX-Rescue 43) Out for Repairs Spare Apparatus / Assignment Unknown :(75-B086) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Carl Thibault / RK (1500/300/104' rear-mount tower) (SN#2465) (ex-L11) :(B3-0794) - 2010 Ford Expedition (EX-Car 80) :(B3-0793) - 2010 Ford Expedition (EX-Car 90) :(B3-0792) - 2010 Ford Expedition (EX-Car 20) :(B3-0783) - 2010 Ford Expedition (EX-Car 30) : (C3-0751) - 2009 Chevrolet Express Van (EX-Safety 23) : (75-0573) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Carl Thibault / RK (1500/300/104' rear-mount tower) (ex-Ladder 11) :(B3-6597) - 2007 Ford Expedition / (Silver) (EX-Car 6) :(76-0547)- 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault / RK (1500/300/109') (SN#2214) (ex-L35, ex-L11) :(74-0536) - 2005 Spartan MetroStar / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (Ex-Pumper 23) :(C3-0750) - 2005 GMC G2500 (EX-Squad 45) :(B3-0739) - 2005 Chevrolet 2500HD (EX-Water Rescue 37) :(B3-0738) - 2005 Chevrolet 2500 HD (Ex-Squad 94) :(B3-0737) - 2005 Chevrolet 2500HD (EX-Water Rescue 62) :(B3-0730) - 2004 Ford F350 (EX-Water Rescue 53) :(74-0527) - 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Pumper 54) :(74-0525) - 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M9112) (Ex-Pumper 51) :(74-0524) - 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M9111) (Ex-Pumper 83) :(74-0522) - 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M9109) (EX-Pumper 57) :(74-0512) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6936) (Ex-Pumper 94) :(74-0507) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6881) (EX-Pumper 11B) :(74-0506) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry pumper (1250/500) (SN#M6880) (EX-Pumper 32, Ex-Pumper 82) :(74-0500) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry Pumper (1250/500) (Spare Pumper) :(C2-0246) - 2002 GMC Savana (EX-Tech Rescue 12) :(B3-1020) - 2001 Chevrolet 2500 (EX-Water Rescue 22) :(B4-2434) - 2000 Chevrolet K3500 (EX-Foam Truck 25) :(74-0029) - 1999 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/500) (SN#14117) (EX-Pumper 44) :(74-9178) - 1998 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte pumper (1050/500/50F) (SN#12974) :(74-6238) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (#10361) :(74-6237)- 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#10362) '''Retired Apparatus *(B2-C883) - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe (Ex-Car 50) (Written off in MVC early 2016) *(B3-0782) - 2007 Ford Expedition (EX-Car 40) *(B3-0754) - 2006 Ford Expedition (EX-Car 60) *(B3-0736) - 2005 Ford Expedition *(B3-0722) - 2004 Ford Expedition *(B3-0721) - 2004 Ford Expedition *(74-0523) - 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry (1250/500) (Ex-Pumper 34) *(74-0513) - 2003 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry pumper (1250/500) (SN#M6937) (EX-Pumper 21) (Sold to Oliver Paipoonge Fire and Emergency Services) *(B3-0706) - 2003 Ford Excursion *(B3-0749) - 2003 Chevrolet K2500 *(74-0511) 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6935) (EX-Pumper 55) *(74-0509) 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6933) (EX-Pumper 42) *(74-0508) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6932) (Ex-Pumper 52) *(74-0505) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6879) (Ex-Pumper 36) *(74-0504) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6878) (EX-Pumper 47, Ex-Pumper 22) *(74-0503) 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6877) (EX-Pumper 13B) *(74-0502) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6876) (EX-Pumper 22) *(74-0501) 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (EX-Pumper 53) *(C4-0031) 2001 GMC Savana G2500 (EX-Squad 41) *(74-6242) - 2000 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1250/700) (SN#SE2139) (EX-Pumper 82, Ex-Pumper 81B) (Sold to Howe Island Fire Rescue) *(74-0032) - 2000 Spartan Advantage / Superior (1050/600/25F) (SN#SE 2270) *(C5-6241) 1999 Ford E350 / Grumman-Olsen light rescue (EX-Tech Rescue 43) :(71-0179) - 1999 GMC C8500 / Almonte / Parco-Heese walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Hazmat 24) :(B3-8015) 1999 Chevrolet 2500 air unit :(B4-8017) - 1999 Ford E350 / E-One Light Rescue (SN#SE 2415) :(74-0030) 1999 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/600) (SN#14156) (EX-Pumper 41) :(74-0521) 1998 American Lafrance Eagle / Almonte pumper (1250/500/40F) (SN#80905) :(74-0633) 1998 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/500) (SN#9727) :1998 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable pumper (840/2500) :(74-0178) 1998 Spartan Merto Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/2500) :(74-6447) 1997 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte pumper (1050/675) (SN#12103) :(74-6446) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / American Eagle pumper (1050/800) (Sold to McNab-Braeside Township Fire Department) :(74-0133) - 1997 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/500) (SN #11980) (EX-Pumper 21) :(74-0021) - 1997 GMC Top Kick / Metalfab pumper (840/800) (SN#M97-5116) :(C4-7651) 1997 GMC 3500 / PK Bodies :(74-6239) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE1654) :(74-6450) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/650) (SN#10220) (Ex-Pumper 71) (Sold to South Algonquin Township Fire Department) :(74-0107) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/500) (EX-Pumper 66) :(74-0061) - 1996 GMC Top Kick / Metalfab pumper (840/800) (SN#M97-5117) :(74-6449) 1995 E-One Sentry / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1463) (EX-Pumper 93) :(79-0624) 1995 Spartan / Thibault/NOVAquintech pumper (1050/2000) (SN#NQT...T0630) :(74-6444) - 1995 Ford CF8000 / Superior pumper (1050/800) (SN#SE 1645) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain) :(B4-2429) 1995 Chevrolet 3500 service :(78-0875) 1995 Ford E250 Rescue van :(74-6240) 1995 Duplex J2i / Saulsbury pumper (1250/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Béarn) (EX-Pumper 53) :(74-6452) 1994 Pemfab / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#8307) (sold to Héloc) :(74-0860) - 1994 Pemfab MFD / Almonte pumper (1050/500/50F) (SN#8787) (EX-Pumper 31) :(74-0051) - 1993 GMC Top Kick / Almonte pumper (840/800) :(B3-8009) - 1993 GMC brush tender (250/200) :(74-6448) 1993 Pierce Dash / Fort Garry pumper (1050/800) (Ex-Pumper 72B) :(79-0022) 1993 International S2500 / 1998 Carl Thibault Tanker (-/2500) :(C4-0002) 1993 Ford F Super Duty / Ottawa (EX-Squad 84) :(75-0827) - 1992 Sutphen TS100 tower (1250/300/100') (refurbished by Héloc, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Beauharnois) :(79-0042) - 1992 International S2500 / Almonte tanker (-/2400) :(74-6443) - 1992 Spartan Diamond / Almonte pumper (1050/800) (SN#5972) :(74-0793) - 1992 Ford C8000 / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN #6032) :(74-0632) - 1991 White GMC / Superior pumper (1250/2000) (SN#SE 1159) (EX-Pumper/Tanker 41) :(75-0796) - 1991 Sutphen TS1000 tower (1050/300/95' midmount tower) (SN#HS2574) (EX-Ladder 42) :(76-0005) - 1991 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pumper (1050/500/55' boom) :(75-6234) - 1991 Pacific / Anderson Bronto tower (-/-/108' platform) (SN#QC-191A) :(74-6233) - 1991 Pacific / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN #CT-1250-191) :(74-6232) - 1991 Pacific / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#CT-1250-190) :(74-0031) - 1991 GMC Top Kick / Almonte pumper (625/800) (SN#5114) :(74-2011) - 1991 GMC Top Kick / Almonte pumper (840/800) (SN#5795) (Sold to Montague Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :(75-0002) - 1990 Pemfab Royale / Thibault tower (1050/150/25F/100’ tower) :(79-0004) - 1990 International S2500 / Thibault pumper (625/1500) (SN#T90-390) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Mansfield-et-Pontefract) :(79-0062) - 1990 Ford F700 / Almonte Tanker (-/1500) :(C4-8389) - 1990 Ford E350 / 1995 Almonte light rescue :1990 Pacific / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/92' platform) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Chicoutimi, (now Service de Sécurité Incendie Saguenay)) :1990 Pacific / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/95' platform) (Sold to Sold to IPIQ (Institut de Protection-Incendie du Québec)) :(79-0062) - 1990 Ford F700 / Almonte tanker (-/1500) :(74-0629) - 1990 White Xpeditor / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN #SE 1066) :1989 Volvo / 1996 Sunderland / Almonte tanker (-/3500) (Sold to McNab-Braeside Township Fire Department) :1989 Volvo / 1994 Sunderland / Almonte tanker (-/3500) (Sold to McNab-Braeside Township Fire Department) :(71-0812) - 1992 International 4900 / Almonte heavy rescue (EX-Rescue 82) :(74-6229) - 1989 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault pumper (1050/300) (SN#T89-124) :(74-6230) - 1989 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault pumper (1050/300) (SN#T89-123) :(76-0001) - 1988 Ford C8000 / Superior (1050/500/75' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 838) (EX-Ladder 81) :(74-0041) - 1988 Ford C8000 / Almonte pumper (840/1000) (SN#2444) :(74-6223) - 1987 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault (-/-/100’) :(74-6226) - 1987 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100’) :(79-6458) - 1987 International S2500 / Thibault pumper (625/2500) (SN#T87-137) :(76-6225) - 1987 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100’) :(74-6224) - 1987 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100’) :(81-6790) - 1987 Ford E350 / Champion rehab/air :(74-8187) - 1987 Mack MR / Almonte pumper (1050/800) (SN#2514) :(75-0628) - 1986 Kenworth / Thibault tower (-/-/105' rearmount) (EX-Ladder 37) :(74-0625) - 1985 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1050/300) (SN#T85-141)\ :(71-0001) - 1985 Ford C800 / Thibault heavy rescue (EX-Rescue 53) :(79-0006) - 1985 Ford C8000 / 1996 Almonte pumper (840/1200) (SN#1254) :(54-6215) 1987 Ford / Cannessan :(74-0011) - 1984 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/800) :(79-0052) - 1984 International S1900 / Krohnert tanker (-/2500) :1984 Chevrolet C65 / Richardson tanker (-/1500) :(C4-0023) - 1984 Ford E350 cube van rescue :1984 Ford / Deere command :(79-0411) - 1984 Kenworth / Pierreville pumper (1500/2000/40F) (SN#PFT-1362) :1983 Chevrolet C65 / Richardson tanker (-/1500) :(74-6415) - 1982 Mack MR686P / Pierreville pumper (1050/600) (Ex:Whitby Fire and Emergency Services, Ex:Osgoode Township Fire Department, Sold to Algonquin College) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT1208) (refurb by Carl Thibault in 1998 and sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Placide) :(71-0043) - 1979 White Road Xpeditor / Hamerly heavy rescue (ex-Levittown Fire Company) (EX-Rescue 64) :(79-0009) - 1974 International CO1710B / Pierreville tanker (420/1000) :(74-0081) - 1971 International L1700 / Foam Boss foam tender (625/500/60F) :(74-0071) - 1969 Chevrolet C60 / Lafrance pumper (625/800) 'External Links' *Ottawa Fire Services Official site *Ottawa Professional Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 162) *GSO's for 2015 KME Pumpers *GSO's for 2013 KME Pumpers Station map − Category:Ottawa-Carleton Region Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Eastway apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus